


You'll Always Have Me

by callithemuse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callithemuse/pseuds/callithemuse
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	You'll Always Have Me

Sirius sighed heavily and leaned forward, resting his head on his palm. The assigned reading was very boring, and he couldn’t focus, especially not after what he had overheard earlier.  
His brother had been talking with his Slytherin friends, and when the topic had shifted to what Reg thought about him, and he had just said that he wasn’t even his brother anymore. The words had stung, and he kept worrying that Remus would find someone better, someone who wasn’t damaged, someone who could give him all of themself without being scared.   
“Hey, Si?” Remus asked softly.   
His head snapped up, and he made a questioning sound.   
“Can you c’mere for a second?”   
Sirius got up and walked over, only for Remus to pull him into his lap, holding his face with careful fingers.   
“You know I’m always going to choose you, right?”   
He nodded slowly, and as Remus gently traced his face he let out a sob, and buried his face in his neck. Remus ran his hand up and down his back in long, soothing strokes giving him soft whispered comforts and kisses.   
“What did I do to have you?” he asked finally, the sobs slowly subsiding.   
“Exist,” he said simply, and Sirius gave a watery laugh.   
“Of course that’s why.”  
Remus hummed sagely, and kissed his hair. “Yes, that is why. Love you, Padfoot.”  
“I love you too, Re.” he pressed a small kiss on his shoulder, and nestled against him. “m just gonna stay here for a minute, okay?”  
“Sure love.” Remus continued to run his hand down his back, and then started running his fingers through his hair, and Sirius sighed sleepily, the trials and tribulations of the day slowly melting away.


End file.
